


Комплементарность

by auntshoe, maricon_lanero



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Danny's POV, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auntshoe/pseuds/auntshoe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/maricon_lanero/pseuds/maricon_lanero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дэнни вам не какой-нибудь там Йода для геев. И он бы хотел, чтобы все это четко уяснили.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Комплементарность

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Complementary series](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/27144) by thefarofixer. 



> Фик изначально переводился на русскоязычный Биг-Бэнг, но в силу его непреходящей виповости, мы вынуждены были сменить текст. Оригинал теперь, судя по всему, уже никогда закончен не будет - отчего обоим переводчикам грустно.  
> Это перевод 1-й главы, которая может читаться, как самостоятельный текст. 
> 
> Слабо бечено.

**Все или ничего ******

 

Дэнни вам не какой-нибудь там Йода для геев. И он бы хотел, чтобы все это четко уяснили.

Для начала, на свете существует столько разных способов быть геем, сколько покемонов в мультфильме, так с чего бы Дэнни указывать кому бы то ни было, как им поступать? Плюс, он просто отказывается быть карманным справочником (или кем бы то ни было карманным), – да и не то чтобы он был единственным геем в старшей школе Бикон Хиллз. Он всего лишь самый известный, потому как играет в первой линии и уже три года как президент класса.

Так что когда на химии Стайлз «Не-приглашайте-сынка-шерифа» Стилински спрашивает, может ли он понравиться гею (как будто Дэнни официально избрали на роль представителя всех геев планеты), Дэнни решает, что благоразумие – лучшая черта героя, и игнорирует вопрос. Ему кажется, что это немного подло, но ведь все в курсе, что Стайлз сохнет по Лидии Мартин вот уже почти десять лет, так что Дэнни не станет тешить его самолюбие лишь потому, что долбанный Скотт Маккол наконец-то нашел себе девчонку.

Сексуальный (и в отдельных случаях полуголый), угрюмый тип в спальне Стайлза дает ему повод переосмыслить ситуацию.

— Мой кузен, – говорит Стайлз, – Мигель.

Даже если бы Дэнни не знал, что в семье Стилински не осталось никого, кроме шерифа и его горемычного сына, он бы заметил очевидную ложь. Пару мгновений он подумывает о том, чтобы разоблачить вранье Стайлза, но его отвлекает самый злобный стриптиз, который ему когда-либо доводилось видеть.

Дэнни не идиот – он знает, когда стоит промолчать. Глядя на «Мигеля», примеряющего с десяток слишком маленьких для него маек, он понимает, что это один из тех случаев. Дэнни знает, что Стайлз его использует, а еще то, что тот делает это намеренно. И, судя по сведенным под углом в сорок пять градусов бровям Горячего Угрюмого Мачо, «Мигель» тоже очень даже в курсе происходящего. Но все же он подыгрывает и молчаливо, но выразительно общается со Стайлзом с интервалом в несколько маек. От этого уровень заинтересованности Дэнни в происходящем с отметки «средний» поднимается до «очень высокий».

Как только Дэнни добывает Стайлзу (и, очевидно, «Мигелю», если то, как он вторгается в личное пространство Стайлза со спины, что-то значит) нужную информацию – абсолютно точно не спрашивая, зачем она им – его вежливо, но твердо выпроваживают за дверь. И когда Стайлз тянет его за руку, он может поклясться, что «Мигель» оскаливает зубы. 

Это не его дело, но тот факт, что несовершеннолетний сын шерифа Стилински время от времени прячет в своей спальне сексуальных, накачанных, злобных, татуированных, носящих кожанки, местами полуголых мужиков за двадцать, заслуживает рассмотрения. Интересно, как такой, как Стайлз, вообще сумел пересечься с этим «Мигелем», не говоря уже о том, чтобы заманить его к себе в спальню? И как только в голове возникает эта мысль, Дэнни начинает волноваться. Он думает о длинных пальцах и покрытых румянцем щеках Стайлза, о – если уж быть честным – его полных губах. Он достаточно опытен, чтобы понимать: Стайлзова неловкость и предполагаемая девственность могут привлекать определенный тип парней. Таких, у которых найдется пара творческих идей насчет того, как остановить нескончаемый поток болтовни. Дэнни почти готов развернуться и проверить, все ли у там в порядке, но потом он кое-что осознает. Пусть Стайлз и не самый популярный парень в городе, но он никогда и ни под кого не прогибался. А из всего произошедшего в доме Стилински видно, что именно Стайлз отдает приказы в своей спальне.

Тут мысли Дэнни сворачивают в абсолютно другое русло, но, будучи здоровым подростком, он отказывается чувствовать себя виноватым по этому поводу. Воображение еще никому не вредило, к тому же Высокий, Темноволосый и Угрюмый выглядел так, будто у него определенная слабость к укусам.

По сути, не считая случайных воспоминаний о блядской дорожке, спускающейся вниз от стального пресса, и пары отдельных вопросов вроде «За Стайлзовы волосы невозможно схватиться – так за что же держится Мигель – уши? Или загривок? А, может, он сам становится на колени?», которые он быстро отгоняет, Дэнни вполне удачно не лезет в чужую (намного более интересную, чем можно было подумать) жизнь.

До тех пор, конечно же, как не замечает Стайлза в своем любимом гей-клубе.

Вообще, сначала Дэнни видит Скотта, и ему требуется несколько секунд на обработку поступившей информации, потому что он танцует с сексуальным парнем, а это отвлекает. Настолько, чтобы отмести в сторону тот факт, что он только что видел своего одноклассника-натурала, околачивающимся в таком месте. Второй брошенный в ту сторону взгляд говорит ему о том, что на горизонте нет ни Эллисон, ни Лидии, и это значит, что Скотт тут из-за Стайлза. В прошлом месяце на это Дэнни бы лишь усмехнулся – сейчас он не настолько уверен.

Его подозрения подтверждаются спустя пару секунд, когда он видит хмурого Стайлза, окруженного трансвеститами. Дэнни глотает ухмылку – ну, конечно, они толпой накинулись именно на того парня, который больше остальных выглядит так, будто нуждается в спасении. Стайлз, одетый в растянутую толстовку, суматошно переводит взгляд, словно не зная, на что смотреть – и Дэнни знает, что это блеф: в своей спальне он абсолютно точно знал, на что надо смотреть.

Дэнни не машет им рукой, а наоборот старается получше слиться с толпой, пробираясь в самый центр танцпола. Завтра в школу, и ему надо вернуться к жизни после двойного провала: разрыва с парнем и небольшой влюбленности в Мэтта, который не только не заинтересован, но и, похоже, вообще не заметил попыток сблизиться. К тому же, если Дэнни чему-то и научился за последний месяц, так это тому, что где Скотт и Стайлз – там беда и разрушение.

Естественно, спустя пол секунды после того, как эта мысль приходит ему в голову, он видит «Мигеля», который целенаправленно пробирается через толпу, двигаясь к Стайлзу. Спустя еще пол секунды он чувствует, как что-то острое скользит по его шее. А затем наступает хаос, в котором у Дэнни лучшие места в первом ряду – спасибо полному параличу тела.

«Бикон Хиллз, – думает Дэнни, – уже не тот, что прежде».

Его, конечно же, больше волнует то затруднительное положение, в котором оказался он, нежели Стайлз и Скотт, но, если его спросить, он ответит, что они точно успели смотаться при первом же признаке опасности. Любой нормальный подросток поступил бы так в ситуации, когда в ночном клубе что-то идет не так. И, насколько Дэнни может судить, исчезновения – специальность Скотта и Стайлза. Они исчезали из школы, с игр по лакроссу, со школьных танцев, когда напали на Лидию. Но сейчас они почему-то до сих пор тут. И Стайлз, видимо, пытается одурачить самого себя, если считает, будто целый город не в курсе, кто водит этот ужасный синий джип.

Дэнни хочется спросить у Скотта, что за херня творится вокруг, но прикусывает язык. Частично потому, что это одно из немногих движений, что доступны ему сейчас, частично – он знает, кто Скотт соврет. Точно знает и не хочет мириться с неуклюжей ложью Скотта (он делает это еще хуже, чем Стайлз). К тому же, если судить по неловкому допросу, устроенному Макколом (это был именно допрос, вашу мать), то все это дерьмо имеет прямое отношение к Джексону и его странному поведению в последнее время. И пусть лучше Дэнни услышит это напрямую от Джексона, чем будет разнюхивать за его спиной – это будет честно по отношению к его лучшему другу.

Вселенная его ненавидит, очевидно, и поэтому пока парамедики отвлекаются на что-то и задерживаются с перевозкой в больницу, Дэнни становится свидетелем беседы, которую ему не стоит слушать, но не то чтобы он может встать и уйти.

— Ты не гей, – слышит он слова шерифа Стилински.

— Я мог бы им быть! – восклицает Стайлз с нотками негодования в голосе.

— Не в этих шмотках, – отвечает шериф. И это сказано без злого умысла, но Дэнни не может не вспомнить свое признание подобного рода. Он волновался несколько месяцев, а потом, когда наконец усадил родителей и рассказал обо всем, мама просто ответила: «Я знаю, дорогой, и горжусь, что ты нам признался». А отец просто пробурчал: «Пользуйся презервативами», и потом они все вместе сходили в ресторан на обед, ну вот и все. Сложно представить себе, что человек, которому ты признаешься в подобном, просто не поверит. Даже если все и происходит в такой… нездоровой ситуации, как эта.

Он думает о том, как же сложно, должно быть, Стайлзу – никто не принимает его всерьез, даже порой собственный отец.

Именно поэтому он решает помочь. Это не означает какую-нибудь гейскую смену имиджа или что-то в этом роде, а, скорее, поддержку. Стайлзу нужно разобраться со всем, потому что ситуация с «Мигелем» и неудавшееся признание отцу требуют серьезного обдумывания.

Серьезно, так бы поступил любой хороший президент класса, заботящийся о своих одноклассниках. Такова версия Дэнни, и он от нее не отступится.

*

Планы насчет помощи Стайлзу с его возможным растущим сексуальным кризисом временно приостановлены из-за всего этого дерьма с похищением лучшего друга Дэнни.

— Они причинили тебе вред? – спрашивает Дэнни.

— Они пристегнули меня наручниками к салону полицейского фургона, – зло выплевывает Джексон.

— Может, то была просто злая шутка? Расправа за то, как ты над ними издевался? – спрашивает Дэнни, пытаясь звучать спокойно, потому что у Джексона такой вид, будто его сейчас хватит удар.

— Кто знает? Они же идиоты – кто знает, зачем они поступают так и не иначе? Они меня похитили, и заплатят за это, – орет Джексон.

— А это как-то связано с тем, что произошло в гей-клубе? – снова задает вопрос Дэнни, пытаясь собрать кусочки мозаики воедино, в надежде, что Джексон все разложит по полочкам.

— Что? С чего ты взял? – нервно спрашивает Джексон.

— Скотт интересовался, зол ли ты на меня.

— Я убью этого мелкого мерзавца, – бормочет Джексон.

— Что насчет видео? – продолжает Дэнни.

— Ты… ты смотрел его? – спрашивает резко побледневший Джексон.

— Нет, не смотрел. Но кто-то украл его из моей машины.

— Что? – Джексон, если это вообще возможно, бледнеет еще сильнее.

— Забавно, что единственные люди, которые знали о том, где оно, – это ты и Скотт, – говорит Дэнни. – Я не знаю, что происходит, а ты не хочешь говорить. Ладно, пусть так. Но я переживаю за тебя, и лучше бы ты мне все рассказал.

— Мне нужно бежать, – бормочет Джексон и срывается с места.

Иногда Дэнни задается вопросом: он что, единственный нормальный в этом городе?

*

— Скажи, что вы не собирались причинять ему вред, – серьезно начинает Дэнни.

— Мы и не причинили! – протестует Стайлз. Они снова находятся в его спальне, так как Стайлз нынче под домашним арестом – Дэнни не уверен насчет тонкостей – и не может ни выходить из дома, ни даже посещать школу. Джексон обвинил и Скотта, и Стайлза, но Стайлз постарался выгородить Маккола настолько, насколько мог. Дэнни не мог не восхищаться подобной преданностью.

— Ты точно знал, какие проблемы себе наживешь, – аккуратно прощупывает почву он.

— Послушай, можешь мне поверить – у меня были причины, хорошие причины, чтобы сделать то, что мы сделали, – говорит Стайлз и трет рукой лицо. Он бледен, еще бледнее чем обычно, будто не спал нормально последние пару месяцев. – Джексон тебе что-нибудь сказал?

— Ничего существенного, – отвечает Дэнни. – Это как-то связано с той ночью в клубе? Вы его пытались защитить или что-то в этом роде?

— Защитить от себя и других, – бормочет Стайлз. – Хотя в итоге себе дороже.

— Джексон не всегда такой, – Дэнни не может не поспорить. – Я знаю, что вы видите лишь одну сторону Джексона, но он бывает другим.

— О, ну, тогда, я думаю, все в порядке: можно вести себя с людьми, как с дерьмом, если иногда ты бываешь приличным человеком в стенах своего собственного дома, – мрачно комментирует Стайлз.

— Да, в последнее время с ним особенно тяжело. Просто помни, что он тоже человек.

Даже спустя несколько часов, когда он уже закончил делать домашнюю работу в своей собственной спальне, Дэнни не уверен, почему Стайлз так громко смеялся.

*

— А ты знаешь, что происходит? – осторожно спрашивает Дэнни у Лидии. Они уже несколько дней подряд сидят вместе в библиотеке, работая над домашним заданием. Ну, то есть Дэнни над ним работает, пока Лидия переводит какие-то тексты, предположительно написанные на древней латыни. – Я не прошу тебя что-то мне рассказывать – но мне интересно, в курсе ли ты.

— Похоже, я как-то незаметно для самой себя превратилась в гриб, – раздраженно отвечает Лидия.

— Эээ, – тянет Дэнни. Обычно он достаточно умен, чтобы поддерживать разговор с Лидией, но время от времени он всерьез задумывается о том, что у нее в голове.

— «Они» совокупно решили, что лучше всего просто держать меня в неведении и скармливать мне всякую чушь, – поясняет Лидия, сверкая глазами. И в первый раз в жизни Дэнни счастлив, что его не включили в «совокупные «они».

— Джексон тоже ничего мне не говорит, – вздыхает Дэнни, – совсем ничего.

— Эллисон продолжает пороть чушь о том, как она должна защитить Скотта, – Лидия закатывает глаза. – В следующий раз, когда она поставит свои проблемы выше моих, я проткну ее глазное яблоко своей шпилькой. Или она забыла, кого из нас покалечил какой-то урод на зимнем балу? Все это и так слишком затянулось – больше не собираюсь терпеть.

— Ладно, – Дэнни не отодвигается чуть-чуть от Лидии. Серьезно не отодвигается.

— Так вот о чем я: если никто не скажет мне, что происходит, я проведу собственное расследование и узнаю сама, – заключает Лидия.

— Звучит, как самая ужасная идея, которую я когда-либо слышал, – серьезно отвечает Дэнни. – А ведь мой лучший друг – Джексон.

— Послушай, никто не просит тебя о помощи, – язвит Лидия. – Предпочитаешь ничего не знать – твое право.

— Мне кажется, не знать – менее опасно, – парирует Дэнни. – Эй, а когда Стайлз снова начал ходить на занятия?

— А он не начал, – отвечает Лидия. – Что такое?

Дэнни указывает в ту сторону, где Стайлз пытается незаметно проскользнуть в библиотеку. Из-под его красной толстовки – последнее время только ее и таскает – торчит пара плохо спрятанных болторезных станков.

— Думаю, помочь ему немного, – признается Дэнни, глядя, как Стайлз снимает с полки пыльных энциклопедий книгу в кожаном переплете и сваливает. – Не с тем нелегалом, которым он, очевидно, занимается сейчас. Я имею в виду, помочь в целом. Мне кажется, у него что-то вроде кризиса личности. 

— Стайлз Стилински сам по себе кризис личности, – Лидия закатывает глаза. – Откуда такой внезапный интерес?

И Дэнни ей рассказывает: о Стайлзовом неосторожном флирте, о полуголом Мигеле и о разговоре в гей-клубе. Под конец Лидия почти не выглядит заскучавшей, что для нее эквивалентно высшей степени заинтересованности.

— Хм, – тянет она, вертя в руках ручку.

— Эй, помнишь, как ты хотела организовать мне грандиозную смену имиджа? – подначивает Дэнни. – Вот твой шанс. Я уверен, Стайлз для тебя сделает все что ни попросишь, а мне ты нужна в качестве дуэньи.

— Ой, я тебя умоляю, скрытый гомосексуализм уже год как не трендит, – ворчит Лидия. – Но ладно. Я тебе помогу, если надо. Но только если ты согласишься помочь мне, когда придет время.

— В моем случае помощь ограничивается новыми шмотками для Стайлза и походом в гей-клуб, – справедливо замечает Дэнни. – А в твоем – я подозреваю – будет замешан шпионаж и опасные люди. Не совсем равноценные вещи.

— Так тебе нужна моя помощь или нет? 

— Ладно, – вздыхает Дэнни. – Я об этом пожалею.

— Будем надеяться, – подытоживает Лидия.

*

— Так насчет Мигеля… – начинает Дэнни, провокационно приподнимая брови. Стайлз тупо смотрит на него в ответ, и Дэнни вздыхает. Как эти люди умудряются выходить сухими из воды, если они даже не способны запомнить свое собственное вранье? – Тот парень в твоей спальне?

— О! – восклицает Стайлз. – Точно. Мигель.

Прошла неделя, и они сидят на уроке математики. Стайлз вернулся в школу, но по-прежнему находится по уши в дерьме, если судить по отсутствию непрекращающейся болтовни. Эллисон и Скотт снова не отлипают друг от друга, несмотря на свой громкий разрыв после зимнего бала. Джексон перестал общаться практически со всеми, хотя – Дэнни может поклясться – на днях он почему-то ругался с Эрикой и Айзеком. Нетипичное поведение этих двух – еще один кирпичик в дом под названием «Странная Хрень Города Бикон Хиллз». Когда он поинтересовался, как проходит расследование Лидии, та лишь что-то пробормотала на латыни и утянула Эллисон в женский туалет.

— Как вы встретились? – спрашивает Дэнни.

— Как мы с Мигелем встретились? – повторяет Стайлз. – Э… ну, он же мой, кхм, кузен, так что…

Дэнни приподнимает бровь и одаривает Стайлза скептическим взглядом, пока тот не вздыхает, принимая поражение.

— Столкнулись в лесу, – наконец произносит Стайлз. – И все не так стремно, как кажется. Ну, то есть, оно достаточно стремно, просто не в том смысле, как ты можешь подумать. Так вот, после этого он стал появляться… везде, полагаю. Клянусь богом, он как зараза – никак не могу от него избавиться. И не то чтобы мы друг друга искали, но каждый раз почему-то оказываемся в одном тесном пространстве.

— Как будто это судьба, – ухмыляется Дэнни.

— Скорее, как будто судьба над нами издевается, – ворчит Стайлз.

— Какой он? – спрашивает Дэнни.

— Ужасный, – немедленно отвечает Стайлз. – Отвратительнее некуда, просто кошмар. И сейчас еще хуже, чем раньше. Теперь он не просто большой угрюмый… э, человек, но еще и вообразил себя крутым мачо. И некоторые люди не спешат его в этом разуверить, хотя им стоило бы просто отойти в сторону и позволить кому-нибудь настучать по его глупой хмурой голове.

Дэнни смотрит, куда пялится Стайлз, и видит ухмыляющуюся им Эрику. Он переводит взгляд обратно как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Стайлз проводит пальцем по горлу, и затем слышит ответный смех Эрики. «Ревность», – думает он. С ревностью можно работать.

— Наверное, не сильно помогает и тот факт, что он выглядит, как модель Abercrombie & Fitch, – замечает Дэнни.

— А то я не знаю, – мрачно произносит Стайлз. – Видел бы ты, как он флиртовал с одним из папиных помощников. Использовал, наверное, самую ванильную фразочку для съема, которую я когда-либо слышал, но ему всего-то и надо было улыбнуться – и, клянусь, она была практически в трех секундах от того, чтобы бросить ему под ноги свои трусики. Отвратительно.

— Ох, – соглашается Дэнни и не может перестать улыбаться.

— Хорошо, что я дернул рычаг пожарной сигнализации, или они могли заняться этим прямо там, на столе, – бормочет Стайлз, как будто речь о чем-то вполне обыденном. – Так непрофессионально.

Дэнни позволяет себе пару секунд поразмышлять над тем, что они там добавляют в систему водоснабжения Бикон Хиллз, и обещает себе с этого момента использовать исключительно бутилированную воду. Стайлз смотрит на него слегка подозрительно.

— Почему тебе так интересен… эм… Мигель? – спрашивает он. – О, мой бог! Так он тебе в том смысле интересен? То есть, я знаю, что чувак выглядит, как мрачный бог секса, но, поверь мне, его дерьмовый характер все это легко затмевает.

— Нет, мне другие нравятся, – говорит Дэнни, мысленно добавляя: «Хотя, вообще-то, такие, как он, нравятся всем». – Я просто подумал, что вы… вместе.

— Что, подожди, что? – выдавливает Стайлз. – Это – хаха – смешно. То есть, это просто – ух ты – как ты вообще... что?

— Занятно, – медленно отвечает Дэнни. Так они не встречались, несмотря на странные отношения. – Приятно знать.

— Приятно…? – начинает Стайлз, а потом его глаза проясняются, и он одаривает Дэнни загадочным взглядом. – О. Оооооу.

— Что? – подозрительно спрашивает Дэнни.

— Ничего, чувак, – отвечает Стайлз, широко улыбаясь в свой учебник. – Эй, что у тебя вышло в тринадцатой задаче?

*

— Эй, так что там у Стайлза с Мигелем? – спрашивает Дэнни у Скотта в раздевалке. С того самого похищения Стайлз не участвует в тренировках по лакроссу (как и Джексон – Дэнни делает заметку заскочить к нему домой, и не важно, что там Джексон по этому поводу думает), так что со Скоттом можно говорить открыто.

— Мигель? – переспрашивает Скотт, морща нос в смятении, и это выглядит умилительно. Возможно, именно это Эллисон в нем и нашла.

— Мигель? – напоминает Дэнни. – Горячий полуголый парень, который не так давно тусовался у Стайлза в спальне? Он еще был в гей-клубе. Я подумал, вы поэтому там.

— У Стайлза в спальне тусовался горячий полуголый парень? – восклицает Скотт, забывая про брошенную на пол футболку, и бросает обиженный взгляд на Стайлзов шкафчик.

— Ты не знал? О, тогда забудь, что я что-то говорил.

— Он ничего мне не сказал, – грустно отвечает Скотт. – Он же знает, что я ничего не имею против. То есть, ты же знаешь, что не имею, да?

— Все знают, – успокаивает его Дэнни, и это правда. Скотт самый толерантный из всех. Бикон Хиллз – очень либеральное место, и всем плевать на его ориентацию, но – Дэнни должен признать – не каждый парень из команды мог бы спокойно похвалить туалетную воду Дэнни, лежа прямо на нем. – Я спросил, потому что не был уверен, какие у них отношения. Стайлз говорит, они не вместе, но их интеракции выглядели… напряженными. И если использовать Лидию Мартин в качестве наглядного примера людей, на которых западает Стайлз, то Мигель очень хорошо вписывается в эту картину.

— Картину? – спрашивает Скотт, наконец-то поднимая свою майку и заканчивая одеваться.

— Стайлз не разменивается по мелочам – ему нравится делать рискованные ставки. На невероятно привлекательных людей, которые не станут мириться с его заскоками, – уточняет Дэнни.

— Ты тоже подходишь под это описание, – говорит Скотт, бесстыдно улыбаясь. – Думаю, ты прав. У Стайлза все же есть свой типаж.

— Ой, да заткнись, – Дэнни ударяется своим плечом о его.

Скотт пожимает плечами:

— Ну, я так, к слову.

*

— Надо сегодня вывести Стайлза потусоваться, – говорит Лидия вместо приветствия, садясь рядом с Дэнни в столовой неделю спустя.

— Ладно, – отвечает он, протягивая букву "а", – с чего такая внезапность?

— Скотт и Эллисон с ним не общаются, – поясняет Лидия, и Дэнни замечает, что Стайлза нет за привычным столом – сейчас там сидят лишь Скотт с Эллисон, которые усиленно что-то обсуждают с хмурыми лицами.

— Думаешь, это как-то связано с тем, что отца Эллисон допрашивают по поводу того тела? – спрашивает Дэнни, поворачиваясь к Лидии, когда Скотт с Эллисон резко поднимают взгляды на них.

— Не знаю. Возможно. Думаю, это определенно связано с Дереком Хейлом, потому что он тоже был там в ночь, когда кто-то пытался проникнуть в дом Скотта. Ну, помнишь, тогда же, когда тебя парализовало в гей-клубе? – говорит Лидия. – Я видела, какую тачку он водит – и та же черная Камаро прошлым вечером была припаркована у полицейского участка рядом со Стайлзовым джипом, когда я проезжала мимо.

— Мимо проезжала – это такой эвфемизм для «ошивалась поблизости, чтобы пошпионить»? – автоматически отвечает Дэнни, а потом до него доходит. – Стоп, стоп! Дерек Хейл? 

— Ну, знаешь, такой супер крутой горячий парень в кожанке? Высокий, темноволосый, можно сказать, красавец и идеал, если бы не подозревался в убийствах. 

— Стой, пятьдесят процентов греческого бога, а еще пятьдесят – едва сдерживаемой ярости? – Дэнни начинает подозревать самое плохое. – И щетина?

— Да, именно он, – вздыхает Лидия, – а что?

— Мигель. Мигель и есть Дерек гребаный Хейл.

— Погоди, – Лидия откладывает свои морковные палочки. – Дерек Хейл был в комнате нашего малыша Стайлза Стилински и по его требованию несколько раз переодевал футболки – он и в самом деле подчинялся? Ого, как занимательно.

— И на тот момент он скрывался от закона, – замечает Дэнни. – Твою ж мать – он скрывался от отца Стайлза.

— Даже не знаю, заводит меня это или пугает, – замечает Лидия. Они оба раздумывают над этим несколько секунд.

— Так вот, к чему я все это: сегодня на испанском Стайлз ни слова не проронил, а тихий Стайлз – это как собака, которая отказывается от еды, – заключает Лидия.

— Ему нужно будет поддельное удостоверение, – замечает Дэнни.

— Да, я над этим работаю, – вздыхает Лидия. – Все самой, все самой. Скажи, что мы будем в его доме в девять, и лучше бы ему к тому времени натянуть свои самые узкие джинсы.

*

— Тебе стоит отрастить волосы, – говорит Лидия, осматривая Стайлза критическим взглядом. Дэнни прыскает, когда Стайлз неловко складывает руки на груди. – Этот ежик на голове делает тебя похожим на двенадцатилетку. Мы, конечно, пытаемся создать тебе образ молодого привлекательного мальчика, но не настолько молодого, чтобы заинтересовать совратителей несовершеннолетних.

— Совратителей несовер… о, мой бог, ты только что назвала меня мальчиком? – закашливается Стайлз. – Я думал, мы просто потусуемся сегодня?

— Так и есть, – подчеркивает Лидия. – И «просто тусоваться» мы будем в гей-клубе. С репутацией получше, чем предыдущий, в который ты ходил.

— Что? Почему? – восклицает Стайлз и начинает размахивать руками.

— Расслабься, Стайлз, – Лидия копается в его шкафу. – Это ради науки.

— Давай черную, – встревает Дэнни, указывая на одну из маек, что откопала Лидия. 

— Он и так слишком бледный, куда уж дальше? – начинает спорить Лидия.

— В белой он будет выглядеть, скорее, как соискатель на собеседовании, нежели чем парень в ночном клубе. И все подумают, что он торчок. Если его, конечно, вообще пустят в клуб.

— У тебя есть что-нибудь красное? – спрашивает Лидия, поворачиваясь к Стайлзу, который стоит, тяжело прислонившись к столу, и выглядит, как воплощенное страдание.

— У меня есть красная толстовка, – он слегка оживляется.

— Нет, – обрывает его Дэнни. – Скажи спасибо, что мы до сих пор не уничтожили эту штуку. Есть красные майки?

— Ну, да, одна. Но она слишком тесная для меня, – отвечает Стайлз и с ужасом наблюдает за тем, как лицо Лидии принимает угрожающе радостное выражение.

— Так-то лучше, – говорит он и протягивает ему красную футболку. – Давай, раздевайся.

— Ты знаешь, не так я себе представлял эту ситуацию с нашим участием, – бурчит Стайлз, но снимает майку. Дэнни становится рядом с Лидией, и они оба слегка склоняют головы, внимательно изучая Стайлза, пока тот расправляет рукава.

— Что ж, дареному коню в зубы не смотрят, – говорит Лидия, пока Стайлз надевает майку, тесно облегающую его грудь и бицепсы. – Разве что сегодня. Если правильно разыграешь свои козыри. Подними-ка руки.

— Видишь? Она слишком мала для меня! – жалуется Стайлз, поднимая руки. Футболка задирается, открывая взгляду дорожку темных волос и более внушительный пресс, чем Дэнни ожидал.

— Нет, она тебе как раз, – объявляет Лидия, подхватывая свою сумочку. – Время и «счастливый час» не станут ждать – пойдем.

*

— До дна, господа, – говорит Лидия, протягивая им по рюмке. – Но это все на как минимум следующий час. Надо, чтобы вы достаточно расслабились для танцев, а не натворили глупостей в пьяном угаре.

— Танцы? – переспрашивает Стайлз, морща нос от запаха текилы.

— Дэнни научит тебя тонкому искусству петтинга на танцполе, – говорит Лидия, спокойно отставляя свой стакан на стойку. – А я пойду поинтересуюсь, не хочет ли та скучающая в углу лесбиянка потанцевать.

Дэнни бросает взгляд в ту сторону и видит симпатичную темноволосую девушку в короткой юбке, ухмыляющуюся Лидии. Он улыбается.

— Не волнуешься, что она может не то подумать? – спрашивает Стайлз.

— А кто сказал, что она подумает не то? – парирует Лидия, и Дэнни прыскает. Они оба смотрят, как отваливается челюсть Стайлза. – Ведите себя хорошо, мальчики. Я буду за вами присматривать.

— Повеселись, – кричит ей вслед Дэнни, когда она исчезает в толпе. Он поворачивается к Стайлзу: – Пойдем?

Сначала все это очень неловко. Но и не настолько неловко, насколько Дэнни ожидал от Стайлза. К тому же то, как майка плотно облегает его тело, а волосы слегка блестят от пота, заставляет Дэнни забыть о привычном гиперактивном ребенке, с которым он вроде как подружился. Поначалу неловко, по большей степени, оттого, как Стайлз неуклюже толкается локтями и подпрыгивает каждый раз, как кто-то кроме Дэнни наталкивается на него. Но Дэнни приносит ему еще одну рюмку, и она-то сглаживает все острые углы. Они находят ритм танца во всепоглощающем грохоте басов.

Пара парней бросает взгляды на Дэнни, и еще несколько пытаются пробраться поближе к Стайлзу, особенно когда его майка промокает от пота. Но Дэнни отрицательно качает головой – лучше не окунать Стайлза во все это с головой, а двигаться постепенно. К тому же, они с Лидией привели его сюда, чтобы отвлечься – не за случайным сексом.

И вот именно тогда он бросает взгляд на другую сторону танцпола и возле бара видит Дерека Хейла, который пялится на них так, будто пытается воспламенить глазами.

Первая мысль Дэнни: «О, нет, только не снова», потому что последний раз, когда и Стайлз, и Дерек были вместе в клубе, Дэнни оказался парализованным на полу. Но когда проходит минута и никто не начинает падать или кричать в ужасе, он позволяет себе расслабиться и притягивает Стайлза к себе. Дэнни берет его за подбородок и разворачивает в сторону бара, чтобы тот увидел.

— Дерек Хейл пялится на нас, – кричит он и чувствует, как дергается Стайлз в его руках.

— Черт, черт, черт, – слышит он Стайлзовы ругательства, а Дерек начинает пробираться к ним сквозь толпу. Народ перед ним расступается, будто море перед Моисеем. И, несмотря на то, что в клубе полно красивых парней, практически все облапывают Дерека взглядами – некоторые продолжают смотреть с интересом и когда он останавливается перед Дэнни и Стайлзом.

— Надо поговорить, – кричит Дерек Стайлзу, абсолютно игнорируя присутствие Дэнни (за что он, скорее всего, должен быть благодарен).

— Я тут слегка занят, – кричит в ответ Стайлз с упрямым выражением на лице. – Кто-то умирает? Прямо в это секунду или в течение пары часов?

— Нет, – выдавливает Дерек и отводит взгляд. – Но это важно.

— Завтра мы можем… – начинает Стайлз, но Дерек качает головой.

— Это не может ждать до завтра – мы должны поговорить сейчас, – произносит Дерек, наклоняясь вперед и понижая тон, так что Дэнни едва его слышит. – Это насчет следующей луны.

— Черт, – говорит Стайлз. – Ладно.

Он даже не успевает договорить, а Дерек уже хватает его за майку и тянет с танцпола – Дэнни даже не успевает возразить. Через пару секунд рядом с ним будто бы из ниоткуда возникает Лидия.

— Дерек Хейл что, только что утащил Стайлза, чтобы с ним зажечь? – спрашивает она. – Я думала, мы сошлись на том, что никакого случайного секса с незнакомцами для него сегодня? И да, не думай, что я не заметила той рюмки. 

— Та рюмка была уже давно и не влияет на его суждения, – возражает Дэнни. – К тому же, это не секс с незнакомцем – ведь он знает Дерека, и, очевидно, Дерек ему нравится, несмотря на все его слова. Стайлз может принимать свои собственные решения.

— Ладно, – раздраженно выдыхает Лидия. – Но когда ему разобьют сердце, плакать он будет на твоем плече, а не на моем.

— Хорошо, – соглашается Дэнни. – Давай. Потанцуй со мной. Ночь молода, и мы чертовски горячи.

— Черт возьми, да, – говорит Лидия и оборачивает его руку вокруг своих плеч. 

*

— Я возьму воды, – кричит Лидия ему в ухо час спустя. – Скоро буду.

Дэнни кивает, оборачивается, глядя, не хочет ли кто занять ее место, и видит Стайлза, продирающегося к нему через толпу.

— Прости, что сбежал от тебя так, – перекрикивает музыку Стайлз. – Я не хотел. Просто надо было, эм, кое-что обсудить. Но больше он меня не побеспокоит – не сегодня, по крайней мере. То есть, я надеюсь.

— Я вообще не был уверен, вернешься ли ты сегодня или нет, – кричит в ответ Дэнни с улыбкой. – Вы так напряженно разговаривали. К тому же, когда один парень утягивает другого из таких мест, как это, они обычно не возвращаются обратно. Ну, разве что с широченными улыбками на лицах.

— Что? – недоверчиво тянет Стайлз. – Нет, мы с Дереком… мы не… это не. Господи, да ты его видел вообще? Плюс, он меня ненавидит, и это взаимно, и просто… нет. И, в любом случае, я бы так тебя не кинул.

— Не кинул? – переспрашивает Дэнни.

— Нет. Я знаю, что я порой веду себя как идиот, но я не такой уж и козел, – говорит Стайлз.

— О, мой бог, ты думал, мы тут, потому что… – Дэнни умолкает. Возможно, он серьезно просчитался с тем, что не сообщил Стайлзу о цели их визита сюда. – Я не запал на тебя, Стайлз, и это не свидание – поэтому с нами Лидия.

— Оу, – хмурится Стайлз. – Господи, вы что, поспорили? Вы с Лидией поспорили, и ты только что расстался со своим парнем, и я Рейчел Ли из «Это все она», и, пожалуйста, не заставляй меня участвовать в хореографических номерах, поставленных кем-то вроде Ашера, – я точно кого-нибудь пораню – а еще я точно не готов надеть корону королевы бала.

— Стайлз, успокойся, все в порядке, – успокаивает его Дэнни, и рядом появляется Лидия. – Скажи ему, что мы не спорили.

— Солнце, если бы в это дело были замешаны деньги, я бы уж точно постаралась одеть тебя получше, – говорит Лидия, протягивая им по бутылке воды. – Неужели так сложно поверить, что в кои-то веки мы с Дэнни просто решили сделать что-то хорошее для тебя?

— Ну, – говорит Стайлз, краснея больше обычного. – Да? То есть, люди обычно не стараются ради меня – только если им самим это не необходимо.

Дэнни и Лидия пялятся на него пару секунд.

— Просто пей свою чертову воду и иди танцевать, – командует Лидия, – и перестань смотреть своим щенячьим взглядом – ты всему клубу сбиваешь настрой.

— Да, мадам, – широко улыбаясь говорит Стайлз. – Дэнни?

— Ну, если дама приказывает, – соглашается Дэнни, обнимает Стайлза и Лидию обеими руками и улыбается, когда слышит вскрик радости от Лидии.

*

— Дэнни, ты знаешь, что я это терпеть не могу, но, серьезно, мне очень нужна твоя помощь кое с чем, и даже не спрашивай, в чем дело, – выпаливает Стайлз.

— Ладно, – соглашается Дэнни. Прошла неделя с тех пор, как они с Лидией завели Стайлза в клуб, и, хоть, кажется, у Стайлза со Скоттом все наконец-то утряслось, Дэнни стал проводить с ним больше времени. Даже Стайлзовы раздражающие привычки стали казаться ему милыми. А, учитывая, что Джексон по-прежнему держался с ним отстраненно, Дэнни был рад найти себе друга.

— Просто мне и вправду надо… стой, что? – Стайлз резко замолкает. Они идут по школьной парковке, которая практически пуста – сегодня пятница, и уроки закончились несколько часов назад. – Тебе даже не интересно, что мы задумали?

— Слушай, если я узнаю, то окончательно во все это ввяжусь, а я – прости мой эгоизм – в кои-то веки не горю желанием бегать по школе от убийцы-психопата, – говорит Дэнни. – Я помогу тебе, но постараюсь не лезть во все это – чем бы вы там ни занимались. 

— С этим… я не могу поспорить, – отвечает Стайлз. – Ладно, нам нужно убить пару часов – давай расскажу тебе основные вещи, но углубляться в проблему не стану.

— Давай, – соглашается Дэнни, следуя за Стайлзом к его джипу.

— Как ты смотришь на незаконное проникновение в городскую библиотеку после ее закрытия и взлом их компьютерной системы, чтобы проверить, кто последним брал одну определенную книгу? – спрашивает Стайлз.

— Похоже, я уже начинаю жалеть о том, что согласился, – отвечает Дэнни, но все равно садится в джип.

*

— Это самое жалкое подобие охранной системы, которое я когда-либо видел, – замечает Дэнни, выводя на экран древнего компьютера в кабинете директора библиотеки нужные файлы. – А еще я не могу поверить, что ты столько провозился с замком.

— Ну, обычно, я иду с кем-то, кто может его просто сломать, – парирует Стайлз, а потом качает головой в ответ на взгляд Дэнни. – Забудь. Даже не спрашивай.

— Ну да, – говорит Дэнни. – Мне найти нужное тебе имя или…?

— Нет, дальше я сам, спасибо, Дэнни, – Стайлз садится в кресло перед компьютером.

Дэнни подавляет желание заглянуть Стайлзу через плечо. Он убеждает себя, что чем меньше он знает, тем крепче будет спать, но – черт побери – сумасшедший год выдался, и он не может не посматривать на экран, ловя глазами заголовки книг о древнем фольклоре, и мифических животных, и – что?

— Срань господня, – выдает Стайлз, и Дэнни поворачивается посмотреть, но окно программы уже закрыто, и он не видит имени, которое искал Стайлз. – Надо убираться отсюда.

— Ладно, – Дэнни закидывает на плечо сумку и жалеет, что не надел перчатки на все это мероприятие. – Почему, что…?

— Мы знаем, что ты здесь, пацан, – раздается внезапно голос из библиотеки. – Мы видели твой джип снаружи.

— Дерьмо, дерьмо, вот бляяяядь, – отчаянно тянет Стайлз, выключая компьютер, и тащит Дэнни за собой. Они прижимаются к стене около двери.

— Мы тебя не обидим, – произносит другой голос, тоже мужской. – Просто хотим немного пообщаться.

— Черт побери, – бормочет Стайлз и поворачивается к Дэнни. – Так, я выйду и отвлеку их, а ты тем временем проскользнешь через справочный отдел и к черному выходу. Как только выберешься наружу, беги так быстро, как можешь, и не оборачивайся. Ладно? Ты должен поверить мне.

— Послушай, я знаю, что у нас будут проблемы, но, может, позвонить в полицию? – предлагает Дэнни.

— Только в крайнем случае, – говорит Стайлз. – Не волнуйся, они меня не убьют. Я же сын шерифа – они не станут рисковать.

— Убьют тебя? – шокировано восклицает Дэнни. – Почему ты вообще рассматриваешь такой вариант?

— Давай же, Стилински, мы хотим встретиться с тобой лицом к лицу, организовать небольшую вечеринку, возможно, – кричит третий голос в тишину.

— Вот черт, они же ловят его на живца, это гребанная ловушка, – бормочет Стайлз себе под нос, доставая телефон и отсылая быстрое сообщение, которое Дэнни не может видеть – Стайлз отворачивает от него экран. – Давай, поехали.

— Стой, Стайлз! – шипит Дэнни, но тот уже проскользнул через дверь и направляется к центральному проходу.

— Здравствуйте, господа. Мы наверняка встречались, но я не имел чести быть знакомым с вами лично, – раздается громкий голос Стайлза. 

Дэнни тихо выругивается и незаметно выбирается через дверь, забегая за стойки с книгами по языкам. Он осторожно выглядывает из-за них и видит трех мужчин разного возраста, в руках которых достаточно креативный набор оружия. Он не уверен, что стоит дать о себе знать – тогда они оба будут под контролем этих придурков, но и бросать Стайлза одного ему не хочется. Он достает из кармана телефон, раздумывая пару секунд, стоит ли ему наплевать на все и вызвать полицию.

— Это глупый план, и я вроде как не могу поверить, что мистер Арджент его одобрил, – слышит Дэнни слова Стайлза. – Или это просто ваша собственная идиотская затея? Потому что если так, то она отстой.

— О, правда? – мужчина, ближе всех стоящий к Стайлзу, отводит руку и бьет его прямо в солнечное сплетение. Стайлз падает на колени и кашляет, прежде чем из его горла вырывается смешок.

— И это все? – с присвистом произносит он. – Господи, это у тебя ковбойские сапоги? Мы что, в сериале «Крутой Уокер: правосудие по-техасски», а мне забыли рассказать? Я бы надел свои чаппарахас с вырезами на попе.

Дэнни держит палец над кнопкой вызова, а потом поднимает взгляд и видит внезапно появившегося Дерека. Тот хватает мужика, который только что ударил Стайлза, и швыряет его через весь зал.

— Стайлз, беги! – кричит Дерек, толкая Стайлза к двери, но он подбирает стул и разбивает его об одного из мужчин, приближающихся к Дереку из-за спины.

В следующие пару мгновений лицо Дерека начинает меняться и перетекает во что-то… звериное. С клыками, красными глазами, и – ух ты! – теперь все эти комментарии насчет полнолуний, обращений и нападений животных имеют смысл. И – внезапно – Дэнни не может поверить, что раньше не догадался: Бикон Хиллс кишит оборотнями.

«О, господи, Джексон – оборотень», – думает Дэнни. А может, и наоборот – может, поэтому и нужна была пленка. Дэнни начинает сожалеть о своей порядочности, которая не позволила ему просмотреть видео. Он выскальзывает в реальность и снова пригибается, когда один из парней ударяет Стайлза головой об одну из полок, позволяя ему свалиться на пол. Другой парень достает оружие и стреляет в Дерека.

— Стоять! – кричит Стайлз, поднимаясь на ноги и становясь между мужчинами и Дереком. Он держит перед собой телефон, будто щит, и его пальцы явно двигаются, будто он что-то делает на нем.

— Отойди в сторону, пацан, это не твоя война, – тянет один из мужчин, направляя арбалет – гребаный, мать вашу, арбалет – Стайлзу в лицо.

— Вот тут-то вы и не правы – это моя война, – говорит ему Стайлз, замолкая ненадолго, чтобы сплюнуть кровь на ковер. – Ты, наверное, проспал курс «Охота для чайников», но стаи обычно формируются и из волков, и из людей.

— Ну, если ты и вправду часть стаи – а, судя по тому, как прибежал на твою защиту сам альфа, так оно и есть, – это значит, что нас не будут винить, если ты вдруг попадешь под перекрестный огонь, – говорит другой мужчина, и Дэнни видит, как Дерек натурально рычит и пытается обойти Стайлза, удерживающего его одной рукой и снова трясущего своим телефоном.

— Ну, валяйте, застрелите меня. Но, надеюсь, у вас есть хороший адвокат, потому что я только что отправил отцу смс с вашими лицами. Ну, знаете, моему отцу-шерифу. И если меня убьют, или я вдруг пропаду, или окажусь в больнице, в ваши двери он постучит в первую очередь, – говорит Стайлз.

— Просто отойди от волка, пацан, – вздыхает первый мужчина. – Сделай себе одолжение.

— Нет, – произносит Стайлз. – Вы сейчас же уйдете. Побежите к Арджентам и сообщите им о том, что только что сделали их жизни чуть сложнее. Потому что если что-то случится со мной или Дереком, мой отец устроит им такой пиздец, рядом с которым произошедшее с Кейт покажется прогулкой в парке. Усекли?

— Ты совершаешь ошибку, – говорит первый мужчина, но кивает двум другим, и они начинают медленно пятиться из библиотеки, выходя через сломанную главную дверь и потом выруливая с парковки в большом внедорожнике.

— Дерек, – вскрикивает Стайлз, падая на колени рядом с ним. Хейл уже выглядит как обычно, если не считать огромного количества расплывшейся вокруг него на ковре крови.

— Я позвоню в скорую, – произносит Дэнни, наконец, выходя из-за полок на трясущихся ногах.

— Нет! – в унисон кричат Дерек со Стайлзом.

— Не звони никому, – сквозь сжатые зубы произносит Дерек. Стайлз комкает свою красную толстовку и зажимает ей рану.

— Честно, на самом деле оно не так страшно, как выглядит, – заверяет Стайлз.

— Просто царапина, все будет хорошо, – вторит ему Дерек.

— Это пиздец, – бормочет Дэнни. В данной ситуации этот термин – наиболее подходящий, потому что пару минут назад он видел, как человек превратился в гребаного оборотня. Стайлз медленно помогает Дереку подняться на ноги, и Дэнни тоже хочет поддержать, но Дерек – честное слово – рычит на него, и он решает, что они и вдвоем неплохо справятся.

— Наши отпечатки тут повсюду, – говорит Дэнни, когда они выходят на парковку, где рядом со Стайлзовым синим джипом припаркована черная Камаро.

— Я поговорю с отцом, – говорит Стайлз. – Все будет… ну, не совсем хорошо, но я разберусь. Не волнуйся – я тебя прикрою.

— Я не совсем о себе волновался, – замечает Дэнни. – Но спасибо.

— Мы можем ему доверять? – спрашивает Дерек, отступая от Стайлза на пару шагов и кивая головой в сторону Дэнни.

— Да, можем, безусловно, – серьезно отвечает Стайлз, и Дэнни честно старается не приосаниться на этих словах. – А сейчас, хватит быть идиотом – дай мне убедиться, что ты регенерируешь. Мы не знаем, какие пули они использовали.

— Все хорошо, я в порядке, – говорит Дерек, отодвигаясь от Стайлзовых ощупываний.

— Большой, крутой чувак, – Стайлз не выглядит впечатленным. – Почему ты никогда не позволяешь мне позаботиться о тебе?

— Почему, когда я говорю тебе бежать, ты никогда не бежишь? – внезапно срывается на крик Дерек. Его глаза мигают красным, и Дэнни – он же не дурак – делает пару шагов назад.

— Нет, знаешь что? Нет, – кричит Стайлз в ответ, – ты не имеешь права злиться. Ты, может, и альфа, а я, может, и часть твоей стаи, но это не значит, что у меня нет свободы выбора. Я начну тебя слушать, когда ты станешь говорить умные вещи. А до того момента я буду делать то, что считаю лучшим для нас обоих. Сегодня это значило прикрыть твою спину, потому что если бы я побежал, ты бы остался один против охотников. И, не знаю, заметил ли ты, но они пришли сюда, чтобы убить тебя. В худшем случае они бы преуспели, и ты бы сейчас был мертв. В лучшем – тебе бы пришлось убить троих человек, чтобы выжить. А в последний раз, когда я проверял, ты все еще пытался воздержаться от убийств людей, кроме как в самом крайнем случае.

Стайлз останавливается, чтобы вдохнуть, и Дерек делает пару шагов вперед, вторгаясь в его личное пространство. Они пялятся друг на друга так, будто не уверены, хотят убить или поцеловать. Даже Дэнни не уверен, что бы он сейчас предпочел. Он тяжело вздыхает, но ни один из них не замечает. Пожалуй, сейчас не лучшее время, чтобы сообщать им о том, что он просек всю эту фишку с оборотнями –можно рассказать им и попозже, желательно, когда на них будет меньше синяков и крови. И – ого – друг друга, потому что Дерек наконец делает последний шаг, вжимая Стайлза в Камаро, и целует его так, будто они только что чуть не умерли – что так и есть. Стайлз совсем не жалуется – он позволяет Дереку приподнять себя и оборачивает ноги вокруг его бедер, откидывая назад голову, чтобы тот мог кусать его шею. И-и-и-и, да, они абсолютно забыли о том, что Дэнни тут – ну, судя по стонам.

Дэнни не завидует. Совсем нет.

— Не беспокойтесь обо мне, – говорит Дэнни пустой парковке, – я сам найду дорогу домой.

В этот момент он осознает, что сегодня пятница и он одинок, в то время как Стайлза «Я-ношу-красную-толстовку-и-не-понимаю-иронии» Стилински сегодня, скорее всего, трахнет на заднем сидении Камаро самый сексуальный и, пожалуй, опасный парень в городе.

Дэнни думает о том, что ему нужно уйти, потому что он, конечно, может быть, и вечно возбужденный подросток – но, в отличие от некоторых других жителей города, он не извращенец. Он достает свой кошелек и, стараясь отводить взгляд, запихивает под дворник Камаро презерватив и небольшой пакетик смазки. Потом уходит с парковки, тяжело вздыхая напоследок, и достает телефон.

— Эй, Лидия? Какие планы на сегодня? Мне нужен алкоголь. Вино? Правда? И нет, мы не будем смотреть «Дневник памяти». Мне плевать, насколько сексуален Райан Гослинг.

Дэнни вам не какой-нибудь там лучший друг-гей.

И он бы хотел, чтобы все это четко уяснили.


End file.
